


Stiles and Boyd

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Vernon Boyd, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Boyd and Stiles finish up a science project.Then they go to work.





	Stiles and Boyd

A week after Stiles had experienced mind-blowing, incredibly hot sex from Jackson, also known as the most gorgeous, sensual twink ever, Stiles decided it was time that he get tested for any STD's. Stiles had, after all, put his dick inside five different guys, and even though he used protection, he still needed to be extra safe. It was the right thing to do, and he honestly should have done it sooner to protect himself and the different men he had been with. 

At the clinic, Stiles was tested for the general STD's, including the important ones, and he went home nervous. He was only eighteen and already sexually active with different guys, so his chance of getting an infection could happen. But then he realized that as long as he thought positive, whatever the outcome may be, he would handle it. 

Later, after the sufficient amount of time had passed, the doctor from the clinic called him and said he was clean of everything.

Stiles did a fist-bump and, after the call, he lay on his bed, breathing and trying to calm down. He had felt scared the whole time leading up to the results of his tests, even while trying to stay positive, which meant he hadn't been completely himself. 

But now, Stiles knew he was clean and a great weight was gone from his shoulders. He also realized that he did not ever want to go without a condom because the risk would increase exponentially, and he didn't want to be completely irresponsible. 

Once the weekend was over, Stiles found himself at school, going through the days and the classes, all passing by him without a second thought. 

Inside his science class, he sat next to Boyd at their shared table while the teacher explained something from a power-point. Then, near the end of class, their teacher talked about the project that was due soon. Stiles was partnered up with Boyd for it and they were almost done, but there was still some work left to be complete.

"If you want to get it done soon, we can finish it at my house today," Stiles suggested to Boyd.

"Yeah, I'd rather not put it off anymore," Boyd said, which made Stiles laugh. 

Stiles went through the rest of his day at school, switching from class to class until it was past four and the bell rang. At his locker, Stiles put away the books he didn't need and locked up, heading to the school parking lot. On the way he ran into Boyd and they walked together to their respective cars. 

As usual, Stiles did most of the talking, especially when he was with Boyd, but he honestly didn't mind it. Boyd was a great ear, and when he did add to a conversation, it was never unnecessary commentary. Stiles thought he was a great guy.

As they walked and talked, Stiles took notice of how tall Boyd was, and also how he was packed with solid muscle. 

The drive to his house took about ten or so minutes, and after Stiles arrived, so did Boyd a few minutes later, parking in front next to the unoccupied sidewalk. Stiles' dad had gone to work a few hours ago, which had been nice so he could sleep in and rest instead of getting to the police department super early. It was about four-thirty, and they both figured that finishing up their project would not take too much time, the only thing being left a typed-up report. 

At the home desktop, Stiles typed while the both of them figured out what to write. Seeing that their power-point was already done, they took snippets of phrases from it and reworded them, making the report seemingly breeze by. 

"I think it's done," Stiles announced after twenty-five minutes had gone by. 

"Good, that wasn't too bad," Boyd said.

They printed out the report, and Boyd kept it for when they would turn it in. 

"Want something to drink?" Stiles asked, standing up.

"Sure, I'd appreciate it," Boyd said.

After Stiles grabbed a couple of soda cans, they sat down in the living room and chilled with the television playing in front. A few minutes went by as they watched a show before Boyd stood up and went to his backpack on a nearby chair. 

As he rummaged for something, Stiles accidentally caught a glance of his jean-clad ass and then couldn't help staring. Stiles was not at all the kind of guy who stared at any regular man. He had standards, and Boyd was definitely up there. 

Lost in his thoughts, Stiles did not notice when Boyd turned back around and caught him looking. 

"Something on your mind?" Boyd inquired.

Stiles instantly shook himself free from his original thought and tried to play it cool after realizing he had been caught.

"Nope, nothing at all. Just chilling here with you, buddy," Stiles said, desperately hoping he was coming across as natural, which of course he wasn't. 

Boyd walked back to where he was and sat next to him. There was a smile, an almost devious smile playing across his features, and Stiles was at a loss for words.

"Dude, admit it. You were staring at my ass," Boyd said, grinning fully now. 

Stiles felt like he wasn't going to escape this situation no matter what excuse he came up with, and decided with the truth, which was hardly a bad thing since he hadn't really done anything too wrong. 

"Yeah, I was. Hell, I'll admit it to anyone who asks," Stiles said, which made both of them laugh. 

But then Boyd moved closer to Stiles on the couch, looking directly at him. 

"So, I have a nice butt. What are you going to do about it?" Boyd asked, his eyes teasing. 

Stiles gulped and quickly took in Boyd's appearance before him, desperately wanting to see all that was underneath his clothes. 

"We could go up to my room, where I could get a closer look," Stiles suggested slyly. 

"Show me the way," Boyd said. 

He rose up from the couch with Boyd and they walked towards the staircase, heading up and reaching the second-floor landing. His bedroom was right nearby and he opened the door, where both of them walked through. 

As they walked further inside, Stiles immediately noticed a few dirty clothes scattered in his room that he had not put in the laundry basket yet. A pair of jeans lay next to the closet door, a shirt hung from a chair, a pair of boxers sat at the edge of the bed, and a couple socks were on the floor.

"Shit," Stiles muttered, before hurriedly picking up the clothes, working fast as he bent over to retrieve each item of clothing. He could hear Boyd chuckling as he did so, until all the clothes were put into his laundry basket. Acting casually, Stiles stood straight and nonchalant as if he hadn't just cleaned up his room in a hurry. 

"So you're a slightly messy guy. For some reason, it's kind of a turn on," Boyd admitted, moving closer in his space. 

"I see myself as somewhere between messy and tidy. It works for me," Stiles said with a slight grin. 

They stood in front of each other, Stiles having to look up at Boyd since he was taller. After asking the usual couple of questions before sex, they were both ready. 

In front of Stiles' bed, they kissed deep and hands reached different areas of the other. Boyd gripped Stiles' sides while his hands slipped underneath Boyd's shirt, feeling the taut and large muscles belonging to him. 

Wanting to see more, Stiles hinted that he wanted Boyd's shirt off by his actions, and Boyd complied. He wrapped his arms around the bottom of his shirt and pulled up, the shirt coming off his body and getting tossed to the floor. 

Stiles just about fainted from the amount of male muscle in front of his eyes. Boyd's chest was strong and obtrusive, and his arms were thick and bulging. A well-defined six pack of abs were inviting and his large shoulders completed his gorgeous upper-half. 

Wanting to get with the program (and the eventual nakedness), Stiles quickly discarded his own shirt and the two men went back to each other's mouths. 

Stiles suddenly realized that this would be the first time he'd be having someone in his bedroom, on his own bed, which became an instant and major turn-on, especially since the thought of fucking Boyd was doing crazy things to his mind. 

Boyd's hand went to Stiles' jeans, cupping him firmly which elicited a shocked gasp from Stiles. Seemingly pleased, Boyd grinned into their kiss and then began unbuckling Stiles' belt, eventually unbuttoning the top and pulling down the zipper. Stiles did the same to Boyd, until both of them stepped out of their pants. 

They were left in just their underwear. Grasping each other, Stiles attacked Boyd's mouth, wanting to explore every inch inside his mouth. Their hands grazed the hot skin available, bringing about shivers and goosebumps. 

Boyd eventually moved the both of them to the edge of Stiles' bed, where he sat down, right in front of Stiles' cloth-covered crotch. He went to his tight stomach, pressing hungry kisses down until he reached the border of Stiles' boxers. Then Boyd's face dipped down and he mouthed along Stiles' length, until he held it and put the cloth covering the head in his mouth. 

With able fingers, Boyd held the boxers and slowly pushed them down, until they were off and Stiles' hard cock bobbed free. Boyd reached out and held his dick, making Stiles feel weak in the knees from his commanding and all-knowing grip. He brought his clenched fist up, then back down, repeating it slowly as he got the feel of Stiles' length in his hand. 

Stiles watched downward as Boyd leaned forward and opened up, taking his cock inside his warm mouth. He groaned with the sensation and image of Boyd's lips planted firmly in a tight ring around his rigid cock, traveling lusciously up and down. 

Boyd was slow as he sucked Stiles' cock, enjoying the taste and pre-cum that oozed out. Stiles reached out his hand and held the back of Boyd's head gently, traveling along with the bobbing of his head. Boyd was able to take the majority of Stiles' dick in his mouth, although he was working hard for it. 

Popping off, Boyd held his cock and licked around in a circle on the head, collecting a bit of pre-cum and swallowing it down. He licked up long, slow stripes from the base to the head, before heading down to his nuts. He juggled them in his hand for a few moments before licking and sucking them with a gracious tongue. 

Wanting to get his fill in, Stiles had Boyd stand so he could take his place. He sat down with Boyd in front and then caressed his muscles, before traveling down to his boxer briefs. Stiles slowly pulled them down as if he were unwrapping a present before Boyd stood naked in front of him. 

The first thing Stiles could think was that Boyd could never be an example of stopping the stereotype against black men and their penises. 

Because holy fuck. 

Boyd's stiff cock was thick, juicy, and veritably long, topped off with a large, gorgeous mushroom head. Stiles stared with rapt attention at the scenery before him, falling in love with yet another penis, although of course he would never complain. And even though Stiles was going to be on top, he already knew that he was going to make Boyd bust a nut on his face. 

Eagerly, Stiles gripped Boyd's dick and began jerking him off, his hand getting extremely warm from the heat he held. Not wanting to waste time, he opened his mouth wide and dove in, gulping down Boyd's dick like his life depended on it. 

Stiles hummed around his dick and choked from the thickness filling up his mouth, sliding off. He held the length and kissed the underside and the head. Holding just the top, Stiles rubbed Boyd's dick all over his face before shoving it back in his mouth. 

"Yeah Stiles, suck that big black cock," Boyd said. 

Breathing calmly through his nose, Stiles worked to get as much of Boyd's cock in his mouth as he could get. He held the thick base as his mouth worked down, going to its limit. Then, as he fell in love with the delectable taste of Boyd's meaty cock, Stiles sucked him off hungrily, creating a generous amount of spit along the way. Popping off his mouth, Stiles flicked his tongue rapidly like a whore at Boyd's bulbous mushroom head, licking and sucking it like a lollipop. 

Then Stiles held Boyd's heavy balls in his hand, swirling the silky sack and their contents around before creating a home for them in his mouth. 

Boyd brought him up and crashed their mouths together, the taste of their two cocks mixing together. They grabbed at each other's muscles and held on with firm grasps. Standing naked together in a close passionate embrace, their differing skin tones contrasted beautifully. 

"Let's move this forward," Boyd husked out.

He moved away and crawled onto the bed, with Stiles gladly following him. 

Boyd was on all fours, while Stiles got behind him. Leaning down, Stiles reached out his hands and held Boyd's rounded posterior. Mouth agape, Stiles massaged Boyd's huge muscular ass, the tops of his hands sizzling from the smooth tantalizing skin underneath. 

With both cheeks gripped in his hands, Stiles lightly spread them apart and Boyd's hole was revealed to him. Gulping with lust and excited anticipation, Stiles stared at the work of art in front of his eyes. Hidden between two glorious ass cheeks was Boyd's ring of muscle, baiting Stiles to dive in. 

And so he did.

Pushing his face in, Stiles opened his mouth and his tongue reached out, licking up a slow, wet stripe against Boyd's opening. 

He made sure to take his time at first, slowly working Boyd apart so he would be prepared. Stiles brought up his index finger and rubbed the tip of it over and over on Boyd's rim, then used his tongue again. Stiles placed the flat of his tongue against Boyd's hole and then flicked it up, repeating the action several times. 

Boyd softly groaned continuously as Stiles explored his entire backside. Eagerly, Stiles mouthed the two dark large globes, gently biting, kissing, and licking each cheek like they were dessert (they were). 

Then he traveled down and nosed at Boyd's dangling balls, inhaling their scent and sucking them furiously. With a good grip, Stiles brought Boyd's dick backwards and blew him as quick as he could, before letting go and returning upwards. 

With a more ferocious intent, he swiped his tongue hurriedly over Boyd's opening before pushing in, the tongue breaching Boyd's muscle. He did this over and over, pushing his tongue in and out, while licking the outside as well. Stiles reveled in the mouthwatering taste of Boyd's manly asshole. 

"Fuck yeah, lick my hole," Boyd groaned.

Stiles continued to give his rimjob until Boyd stopped him and said he was ready.

"Hold on, let me get some lube and a condom," Stiles said.

He got up from the bed and hurried to his dresser naked, opening the top drawer and pulling out a condom and lube from underneath his underwear. Getting back to Boyd, Stiles reached out his hand and rubbed one of his cheeks for a second before popping open the lube cap. Squeezing out a generous amount of cool slick lubrication, Stiles coated his right index finger and then moved in front of Boyd's ass. 

With a gentle grip on Boyd's butt, Stiles began circling his hole slowly, letting him get used to the gel sensation. Then, Stiles pushed just the tip of his finger inside, removing it and repeating the action a few times. Working his way up, Stiles let half his finger slide in slow and smooth, pulling it out and pushing back in, eventually getting his whole finger inside.

Stiles moaned from the tightness of Boyd's butt around his finger, while Boyd groaned deeply in front. 

Stiles was in awe as he watched his index finger slide in and out of Boyd's strong butt, the puckered hole completely surrounding his digit. 

After maneuvering it back and forth for a while, Stiles slid his finger out and drenched another one with lube. With his index and middle finger pointed straight, Stiles gently pushed them inside, groaning as they were swallowed by Boyd's capable hole. With a more consistent speed, Stiles fingered his ass as Boyd pushed him on. Leaning his head forward, Stiles nibbled one of Boyd's juicy ass cheeks with a hot, open mouth and gentle teeth. 

After he opened his fingers in a scissor-like motion repeatedly to loosen Boyd, he pulled them out and massaged Boyd's backside. Boyd stood up on his knees and turned around, grabbing Stiles and kissing him deeply, their hard, hot cocks brushing together. 

With the flat of his large hand, Boyd pushed Stiles onto his back. He scooted up the bed until he was against the headboard, his legs spread out. Boyd handed the condom and lube to Stiles, then waited as Stiles unwrapped the light blue package, taking the condom out and putting it on the head of his dick, rolling it all the way down until his penis was compressed by the latex. He squeezed out lubrication and applied it to his covered cock, filling with eager anticipation at fucking Boyd.

"All yours," Stiles said to Boyd.

Boyd smirked at him, an expression Stiles had never seen on him. He stood up on the bed, in all his naked glory, and walked the outside of Stiles' legs, positioning himself over his dick. Then, he squatted down and grabbed Stiles' length, holding it in place, before gently pushing down with his hole. 

The head of his dick breached Boyd, then slipped out, with Boyd repeating this step a few times to accustom himself. Then, ever so slowly, Boyd let Stiles' cock slip inside, sinking further down it at a gracious pace until it was completely inside.

Boyd softly moaned while Stiles flat out groaned loudly from the delicious tightness around his dick. From above, Boyd remained still, letting himself get adjusted to the cock inside him. 

Gently rising up, Boyd let Stiles' dick slide halfway out, then sat back down slowly, groaning with pleasure. Stiles touched his legs lightly, letting him take as much time as he needed. 

Boyd moved his strong hands onto Stiles' chest, caressing his pecs and nipples while gently moving up and down. Stiles remained under the control of Boyd, loving each moment his dick slid inside his butt and watching him on top. Using his durable legs, Boyd bounded lightly up and down, his ass cheeks smacking Stiles' skin repeatedly. 

Stiles grabbed Boyd's large thick cock greedily and jerked him off, in love with the feel of a beautiful dick in his hand. 

Having become adjusted completely, Boyd brought his legs down so he was now sitting in Stiles' lap. With his hands still on Stiles' chest, he began riding his cock at a quicker pace while Stiles lay open mouthed beneath him. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Boyd asked huskily.

Stiles quickly nodded his confirmation and hungrily grabbed for Boyd's ass, his hands resting comfortably on his large firm ass cheeks. Boyd intensified his riding and his weight slammed down on top of Stiles, who only urged him on. With his hands, Stiles slapped Boyd's juicy butt cheeks and then squeezed them gently. 

"Fuck, dude, your ass is out of this world," Stiles groaned in pleasure. 

Stiles would never stop thanking his lucky stars that he was gay, because being inside a hot man's ass was absolute heaven, and getting dick was equally as fantastic. 

Going full throttle, Boyd bounced his butt on Stiles' cock, not pausing to stop. His length slipped out when Boyd rose too high, but he immediately grabbed it and sat back down, much to the pleasure of Stiles. 

After a bit more time, they switched positions. Boyd got up and Stiles' cock exited his ass. They made out fervently and then got on their sides, Stiles getting behind Boyd. On his side, Stiles grabbed his dick and placed it near Boyd's hole, gently entering him again. Boyd's left leg was propped up, allowing easier access inside. 

Stiles' grip on Boyd's thigh was subtle as he began thrusting. His chest gently touched against Boyd's strong, expansive back, their warmth radiating between each other. Boyd reached around and gripped Stiles' bubble butt, then traveled up and caressed his back. 

Stiles continued thrusting into him, his rhythm a bit chaotic because of their position, but nonetheless he was working hard to please Boyd as best he could. Their deep, heavy groans filled up Stiles' room, along with the slapping of their skin. 

"Get on your back. I need to sit on your cock again," Boyd said. 

Stiles grunted his agreement and slipped out, turning onto his back. Boyd got up and climbed over, sitting heavily with all his muscle in Stiles' lap. Grabbing Stiles' cock, Boyd held it straight and then sat down all the way, making Stiles groan out loud heavily. He rose up, feeling Stiles' cock slide deliciously against his wall, then sat back down completely, repeating this action over and over, with Stiles becoming a mess underneath him, begging for more. 

Boyd continued to ride as Stiles gripped his thick muscular sides, eventually gripping his cock instead.

"Just so you know, I really want you to jizz on my face when you're ready," Stiles moaned. 

"No problem. And just so you know, you're gonna shoot your load on my ass," Boyd groaned. 

"Fuck yes I will," Stiles said, squirming underneath Boyd's weight. 

Boyd rode slowly still, embracing the feel of Stiles' dick sliding in and out of him. Then, he went from zero to one hundred, ramping up his riding. Using the support of his bent legs, Boyd rose up and down at an accelerated speed, slamming down hard and groaning in full lust.

"Yeah, bounce that big black butt on my dick!" Stiles exclaimed. 

Stiles was slowly losing his mind to the wonderful ecstasy Boyd was giving him. With Boyd sitting and riding him, Stiles was surrounded by the gorgeous muscular hunk, wanting every inch of him. 

"Shit, I'm getting close," Boyd said, to which Stiles agreed as well.

Boyd began pumping his dick, while Stiles urged him with his bouncing. He could feel his release coming closer, and the pleasure was building up in his groin consistently at the best pace. 

"Fuck, get up!" Stiles said hurriedly.

Boyd immediately rose up, standing on his knees with his ass hovering over Stiles' dick. Stiles instantly pulled off the condom, threw it to the side, and jerked his cock.

He gasped with ultimate pleasure as his release came, his cum shooting out in multiple white ropes, splashing Boyd's butt. Stiles groaned because of how much pleasure he felt, almost like his brain was about to short-circuit. 

Boyd grinned lusciously as he felt Stiles' wet cum drench his ass, then he moved forward closer to Stiles and pumped his dick, feeling extremely close. Stiles opened his mouth and his tongue came out, expectantly waiting. 

"Come on, spray that man-juice on my face," Stiles demanded. 

Suddenly, Boyd's release was here and he groaned heavily, his jizz spurting out. Like an explosion, his cum sprayed all over, coating Stiles' face. His mouth was still open and a couple strips of jizz landed on his tongue, the rest hit his eyes, cheeks, and the overall expanse of his face. 

When he was done, Boyd remained where he was, heaving and experiencing the flow of his ultimate ecstasy. Stiles closed his mouth and swallowed the jizz he had collected, moaning at the amazing taste of Boyd's cum. 

They looked at each other with heavy lids, then both grinned fully from how fantastic their sex was. After calming down, Boyd stood up from the bed gently and Stiles did the same. They walked naked to his bathroom, Stiles' face covered in cum and Boyd's butt cheeks dripping with jizz. With help from each other, they cleaned themselves up. 

When this was done, they both climbed back into Stiles' bed and propped their heads on pillows, lying close together with their arms around each other's shoulders. Stiles could smell a small mix of both their deodorants and their sweat they had worked up. 

Feeling beyond content and sated, Stiles and Boyd relaxed together, completely at ease.

Although, to be honest, Boyd was secretly thinking about their eventual next time, when he would be on top.


End file.
